Out of the Norm
by omgwtfdenny
Summary: Different behavior barely goes unnoticed - especially if a mad scientist is involved. Of course, his faith- and  not-so  respectful butler Lawrence notices too. But what has happened? Mild LaNR.


**Out of the Norm  
Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Lawrence/Neffy  
**Disclaimer:** Never, _ever_ would I dare claim Ratchet and Clank as my own. I just borrowed the two of them.  
**Summary:** Different behavior barely goes unnoticed - especially if a mad scientist is involved. Of course, his faith- and (not-so) respectful butler Lawrence notices too. But what has happened?

Lawrence's daily life was always the same.

First, Nefarious would scream his name. Then, he would order him to execute one of his ridiculous plans of which he knew that they would fail. After that, he would be busy taking care of the mess left behind by said failed plans so that Nefarious' failing logic wouldn't be discovered too early - and as soon as that was done, the doctor would summon his butler just for another round of screaming. Not that he minded; it gave him quite a lot of opportunities to perform stealth insults to lighten up his day without the scientist to realize it in his madness. Every day was the same.

Just not this time.

Even though he had been ordered to stay in the Great Clock, the butler was coming back every once in a while. Whenever he did, he teleported back to the Nefarious Space Station, taking care of his daily duties - conducting missions, cleaning the rooms. Who else would do it? It wasn't like the doctor compensated the efforts in any way.  
The butler did not like it, doing all this for nothing. There was not a single reason that justified it: The pay from Nefarious was close to nil - "It is already an honor to be created by ME!" - the working conditions were awful - "LAWREEEEEEENCE!" - and, not that it was terribly important, but the doctor seemed to enjoy nothing more than screaming at him to an extent where his vocal processors nearly cracked. Just thinking about it made Lawrence feel the pain in his audio sensors.

Sighing, he carried Nefarious' freshly cleaned undergarment to the doctor's room. Really, sometimes he wondered why he even bothered doing all this.

Anyway, time to put everything together nicely.

The butler sorted the laundry and placed it into the drawers as Nefarious prefered to keep them. That was probably one of the reasons why the doctor kept him - Lawrence knew how to follow orders.

... If he felt like it.

The faint sound of the opening slide door had the robot straighten up. Ah, as it seemed Dr. Nefarious had returned - or, for Lawrence specifically, it was time for the last ordeal he had to absolve every time: another wave of screaming. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for it.

Nefarious, however, didn't scream.

"Good evening, sir." Lawrence turned around, staring at the doctor who, to his surprise, was anything but over the top as he normally was; in fact, if Lawrence had to pick a word to describe him, it would be lethargic. Not even a scream! Shocking indeed. He watched Nefarious as he stumbled towards his couch and fell onto it. The butler sighed and stowed away the last piece of undergarment. Perhaps the doctor was just saving up his energy to unleash a hurricane of screams - however, when there was no noise coming from Nefarious even several minutes later, the butler grew suspicious. Slowly he approached the doctor who was staring at the ceiling.

"Sir. Would you like something to refresh yourself?"

Nefarious turned away, growling impatiently.

"Perhaps a..." Lawrence shuddered at the thought of it. "Massage would help. Shall I arrange something?"

The doctor ignored him, not even a word. The butler frowned. This kind of behavior was untypical for Nefarious - in all these years he hadn't seen his creator in such a state. And, truth be told... This was unsettling.

"Sir, you are awfully quiet. Even if it's pleasant, it's highly untypical for you to stay that..."

"... Lost."

Nothing but a mumble, but enough to bother Lawrence even more. "I'm sorry, sir?"

"... It's lost." Nefarious sat up slowly, optics directed at the ground. "I lost it."

Now that... That was eerie. A lethargic, unnaturally calm Nefarious? Lawrence was astounded, not to say unsettled. "Pardon me, sir, but would you please be a bit more specific? Not everyone can read the thoughts of a mad -"

"I SAID IT'S LOST!" The doctor yelled and glared at Lawrence, his voice processors cracking under the sudden strain. "Do you understand me? I. LOST. IT."

"Well, that I've known for years now." The butler stepped back, bringing some distance between them. "Yet I believe you are referring to something else other than your sanity...?"

"Why do you insist on knowing it?" The doctor hissed, his optics gleaming dangerously. "WHY DO YOU INSIST? IS IT OF YOUR BUSINESS? No, I don't think so."

"It is of my business since you made me to take care of things you can't take care of." Lawrence narrowed his optics. "And, pardon me, but it seems like beside all the ingenious plotting you do you aren't capable of taking care of your own circuitry anymore."

"And why would you care?" Nefarious replied. "Would you care if I broke down? No. YOU-" The scientist stood up, approaching the butler. "YOU would be happy if I had gotten lost instead of it!"

Again. It. Lawrence stared indifferently at Nefarious although the recurring word bothered him. "No sir, you are wrong. I can't imagine the wonderful life without your folly."

"As if!" The doctor hissed, his optics narrowed to thin, glowing slits. "You can't fool me, Lawrence! YOU CAN'T!"

"Of course, sir. How could I have assumed that?" The butler sighed. "Nobody can go against your incredible madness."

"Exactly! Nobody." Nefarious shouted, his fist raised - but it all lacked real enthusiasm and energy. Slowly he slid back onto the couch, his fingers running over his face. "Not even me."

"Impeccable perception, sir. You are making the blind appear bli-"

"Cut out the insults, Lawrence." The doctor whispered. "I'm not in the mood of listening to them."

This had Lawrence speechless. The butler jerked back slightly, his optics wide open with a glare of disbelieve. "Pardon me, sir?"

"You heard me right, Lawrence. Now don't try your luck, will you." Nefarious hissed, his optics glaring at the ground. Again, his words lacked his mad energetic undertone, even more apparent as he went on. "... Hah. Luck. Lucky me. Idiot me."

"Sir?" The butler, this time with actual concern in his voice, leant in slightly. "Are you all right?"

"Look at me and tell me what you think." Nefarious raised his head and stared at the other with narrowed optics for a moment before he looked aside and sneered. "Of course I'm not."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but... what is bothering you?"

The doctor tilted his head, one of his optics gleaming faintly at Lawrence. He raised his hand and took a breath, ready to speak - but instead of doing so, he looked away again. "... Nothing."

"'Nothing', sir, would mean that there is a vacuum where everything is missing. But, the 'nothing' you mean is actually signifying 'Help me I need help'... Can I put it like this, sir?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't care." The doctor's optics were directed at the ground as his figure shrunk together. His shoulders fell down, his head teetered a little, his hands folded together. "It seems like I'm doing everything wrong. Now even my self-expression. PATHETIC!" A fist crashed against the couch and ripped the fabric apart. "A failure. A useless scientist! Worth less than a squishie!" He pulled his hand back, shaking off the little bits of cotton. "... Useless. That's what I am."

"Pardon me?" Lawrence pulled back a little, confused what the doctor meant. " Why are you -"

"Don't ask me, Lawrence. I don't want to have a short circuit today." Nefarious' fingers trailed down his face, following the edges of its components before he pulled his legs onto the couch and put his arms around his knees. "No more. Just no... more today." When the butler moved, the doctor turned away. "Leave me alone. Do your duty. I want to sleep."

"Odd for you to mention sleep, sir - after all, this is something only organic lifeforms need."

"... Hah. You're right. Organic life form needs. And I, a robot, crave it. The irony." Nefarious optics narrowed to small slits. "Wishing so much to be robotic, living for so long as robot - but no matter how hard I try, I suppose there'll always remain something to make me think like a... squishie." The doctor shuddered in disgust. "So stupid. Stupid me. No wonder I screw up. Can't even leave behind my stupid squishie-life. But I guess that's just how stupid I am. So very very stupid."

The butler remained silent, his optics directed at the robot before him. As far as he had comprehended, his master was not himself. Not over the top, not screaming, not mad as always. More than that, it seemed like Nefarious was referring to himself as a robot with the mindset of an organic life form.

This wasn't the doctor he knew.

Lawrence made a step towards the robot, only to receive a hostile gesture. My, my. He might refuse to have a fit, but his snippy attitude remained, albeit in an aggressive yet for his proportions relatively subtle way. What should a butler do then? Approaching as suggested in "The helpful yet sarcastic butler for maniacal robot scientists" didn't help, and, to his own surprise, he silently objected to the option of leaving the doctor alone. Then, a faint smirk hushed over his face.

Well, if the textbook answers for robots weren't effective, then other measures had to be taken.

Walking past the doctor, well aware that Nefarious was turning into the exact opposite direction he was, the butler sat down beside him, folding his hands before he, against his policies, relaxed his back and leant into the couch. He felt the hostile glare graze him while the doctor did not turn to him as he spoke.

"Well, well, sir. We will have to order a new couch for you now."

"... Pff. It's still good. Cozy and fluffy. I don't want a new one."

"I can already feel how different the sensation leaning against it is. My, what a difference. Maybe next time another target for your fist would be appropriate."

"Lies."

"Pardon me? What did you say, sir?"

"Lies. This is the first time you are actually sitting on this couch. How can you feel a difference?"

"I might not know how it felt before you decided to individualize the couch's surface with a hole, but my OS has stored a very accurate description of what organics deem cozy."

"Oh really." Nefarious' fingers scraped over the metal of his arms. Once again, Lawrence was surprised to see the doctor control himself so effectively - not that it was a bad thing. "Thanks for calling me a squishie."

"You are welcome, sir." The butler glanced to his side, looking past the doctor's figure and searching for the hole in the couch. A sleek smile went over his lips before he turned around a little and loosened his fingers, stretching out to reach the ripped fabric. Of course, the resulting contact between him and Nefarious was pure coincidence. "Oh my, the hole is quite huge. I can't cover it even with all my fingers splayed out."

The doctor tensed up, his shoulders pressing slightly against Lawrence before he moved away a little. "What are you doing, you twit?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't understand you." Leaning in a bit more, the butler held his audio sensors closer to Nefarious' mouth. This time, the doctor did not move. "Could you please repeat it?"

"I know that you've very well understood me, Lawrence. Don't play dumb!" The hiss was loud, but not bearing as much hostility as before in it. Instead, the robot turned around a little, nearly as if he wanted to lean against the butler. "You think I would not notice your motive? Hah, thank you."

"Motive? What motive?" The robot held onto the fabric to prevent losing his balance. Nefarious might not be objecting to their current position, but daring too much at once could trigger him realizing Lawrence's actual intent. "You can't expect me to keep up with your superior intelligence, sir. I am just examining the damage on the couch since you are so reluctant to give it up."

"You could have well sat down on the other side."

"Under the risk of being pierced by a glare of death? No, no - this is too much of a risk for me."

"And so you choose lying on me? Moron." The doctor was looking at Lawrence's hand as the butler could tell by the dim red reflection on the metal. "You are done examining the hole, aren't you." Light movement went through the doctor as he leant forward a little. "Then get off me."

"... As you wish sir." Lawrence nodded, hiding a smirk. "I'll do so right away." And as he let himself fall back, his accidently bent hand accidently pulled the surprised doctor with him until he was accidently lying with his back on his butler. "Whoopsie. My fault."

"What the - LAWRENCE! What are you doing?" The doctor, confused as to what had happened, did not move immediately. He just grasped after the couch, afraid to lose balance despite the safe position he was in.

"What do you mean, sir? No matter how hard I try, I fail to see what is upsetting you."

"What... What is upsetting me? Well, for starters... I'm _lying_ on you. You pulled me back!"

"Oh my... But that was an accident. I am sorry for that."

"Sorry or not, just wait until I'm up on my feet again!" Nefarious hand reached for the edge of the piece of furniture, attempting to pull himself up - unfortunately that did not work out as two hands folded before his torso.  
"What... LAWRENCE!"

"Yes, sir?" A sigh went through Lawrence, his optics closed and his face bearing his typical neutral expression.

"EXPLAIN THIS TO ME. NOW!" The doctor started to struggle, but the grasp he found himself in was surprisingly strong. "And don't you DARE playing dumb this time, you -" His last words turned into incomprehendible exclaims and syllables, accompanied by heavy pedalling.

"Maybe, sir. Or I will just enjoy sitting on this comfortable couch. My, I do understand now why you were so reluctant to give it away. It really is pleasant to stay here." The butler moved a little to shift into a more comfortable position, now that Nefarious was no longer struggling so much.

"Lawrence..." The growl accompanying Nefarious' voice was not to overhear. "Explain. Now."

"All right." The robot moved his fingers a little without releasing his master from his grasp. "Do you know how one calls this kind of constellation?"

"Bothersome? Annoying? Humiliating? I don't know!" Nefarious raised his metallic eyebrow, definite impatience in his voice. "Why are you even asking this?"

Lawrence's expression was still the same, neutral and a little contemptuous. "This, sir, is called a hug. It is a common and popular nonverbal sign of comfort and affection, but mostly comfort."

"So?"

"... I suppose it is not too common within our ranks."

"Then with whom is it popular?" Nefarious tipped impatiently on the couch, waiting for the answer.

Silence.

"... Oh." The doctor looked down, staying silent for a moment. "I see. HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THESE SQUISHY LIFEFORMS?"

Ah, there he went, throwing a fit as he had not wanted. Well, at least he wasn't having a short circuit as he normally would - and that was already something. Lawrence held still despite the flailing arms, the rising resistance and continuous struggling of the doctor.  
"I have never intended on suggesting that. You truly have a brilliant mind, sir."

"Oh you- Just WAIT until I'm free again!" Nefarious threw back his elbow with the intent to his butler, but Lawrence evaded the attack easily.

"I can barely wait for your next attempt to break free."

"Don't worry - I _will_ succeed!" The doctor did not give up, now trying it with more aggressive movements and toppling the other robot - but eventually, after several dozens of attempts and another set of shouts, Nefarious finally calmed down, breathing heavily and giving in to the hug, even if not voluntarily. His tensed up shoulders pressed lightly against the butler's torso as his fingers grasped the couch as far as it was possible. Narrowing his optics, the doctor turned his head a little and gritted his teeth against each other. "Fine. FINE. You win, Lawrence. I'll stay put."

"Quite a wise decision, sir - not that you would have had a lot of options anyway." The butler shifted his position again so that Nefarious could lean against him comfortably.

"Hah. Nonsense!" The doctor rolled his optics, one hand making a contemptuous sign. "This is all thanks to the fact that I could never annihilate you. If you were someone else, I would have ordered so a long time ago." Silence came over the scientist, only his tipping fingers revealing his discomfort. "I mean... It _would_ be bothersome to lose such a faithful servant."

"Faithful indeed." The butler closed his optics for a moment, taking a breath. Odd how easily robots could pick up habits of organic life forms. To his surprise, he found himself feeling an odd sensation - he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but... If he was right, it would have come close to contentment.  
... Contentment?  
Oh, how foolish of him. How had he ended up thinking like this? The butler frowned, as he realized his incapability to perceive the reason why he felt so. It surely was not about the hug... But what was the reason then?

Nefarious' voice pulled him back to reality as the doctor spoke, not really directing his words towards Lawrence, but still demanding his attention. "You know, Lawrence... Sometimes I really wonder why you are sticking to me. I mean... It's been years since I've built you, and... well. Let's say I wasn't the easiest case ever."

"Indeed, why did I." The butler remarked nearly inaudibly, his frown only deepening. Nefarious continued, unaware that his butler had said anything.

"You could have well left me behind a lot of times." The scientist moved his shoulders a little, finding the grip around him less strong. He didn't use the chance, though - instead he pushed himself a bit upwards Lawrence' torso and leant against his butler. "Back in our old base, when this... green monkey brain had pushed me down into the machinery, or in Metropolis. Or right before we landed on the asteroid - you could have well left me behind. And still you didn't go." Turning his head a bit, Nefarious optics gleamed faintly as he looked at Lawrence. "Why?"

"... I... don't know." The butler opened his eyes slightly, staring into space. "I don't even know what I am doing here right now - or why I am doing it."

"What do you mean?" Nefarious raised an eyebrow. "You mean why you are still with me?"

"Actually... I meant the situation we are in."

"... Oh." The doctor turned away once more. "And how long do you want to keep this situation up?"

"As long as it will stay."

"I see." Nefarious fell silent for a moment, putting his hands together and tapping his fingers against each other. Minutes passed with neither of them speaking, only sitting there in the position they were in. Lawrence felt how Nefarious loosened up in his grip, indicating that he didn't have to hold him so tightly anymore. Or... maybe this was only a tactic of the doctor to find a weak moment to break free of this situation. Knowing the scientist well enough, the butler was sure his latter assumption was more probable - yet despite that, he decided to loosen his arms. Now, that was comfortable.

After a few minutes, the doctor moved again and lied on his shoulder, letting his head rest on Lawrence's torso. "You know... This is nice actually." One of his hands clasped around his butler's arm, pulling it down. As he felt his servant tensing up a bit, Nefarious glanced at him briefly. "Don't worry. I won't budge." Hesitating at first, the doctor wrapped his arms around Lawrence's, placing his head right beside it. A sigh escaped him, his optics closing.

The butler let his master do as he pleased, although he was not particularly aware of what Nefarious tried to achieve. Why, holding onto his upper arm as if it was a pillow - how odd. Not that it was unpleasant - actually, he liked the unusual tranquil atmosphere they were in. Not hearing anything but the faint humming of their circuitry, just... relaxing, that had to be the word. Lawrence let his thoughts slip for a moment - but soon after he remembered the reason why he had started this. There was something still bothering him, and he wanted an answer to it. But was that the right moment to ask?

It was then he noticed Nefarious letting go of his arm. Glancing at the doctor, he wondered what his master would do now - probably something along standing up, screaming at him and stomping off. Or something like screaming at him, having a short-circuit - my, Lawrence was surprised that the doctor had held out for so long already - and then continuing with screaming at him. At least that would be what he expected to happen. However, like so many times that day the butler found himself to be proven wrong. From one moment to another he felt Nefarious put his arms around his neck and pull himself up until his head was resting against the other's.

A surprised sound escaped the butler. He had expected anything, from shouting to hitting to short circuit, but not that. Of course, his astonishment did not go unnoticed - the doctor lifted his head and looked at Lawrence with heavy-lidded eyes. "What?" He mumbled, slight discontent in his voice.

"... Nothing. I'm just..." The butler searched for the appropriate word. "... surprised."

"Surprised, huh?" A wicked grin hushed over Nefarious' face. "Well, that's what squishies are known for. Irrationality."

The brief smile let Lawrence relax a little. Well, maybe they weren't _that_ far away from restoring the doctor's mad, but unique personality - and if that meant he had to endure this a little longer, he didn't mind. Closing his optics, the butler leant into the couch without moving the other robot too much. The doctor let himself being pulled with Lawrence, his gaze following the movements. Then, he relaxed against the butler. His fingers scraped over the coat-like shell, just deep enough to feel the metal beneath. A frown appeared on his face. Why had he given his butler a shell so similar to clothes in the first place? ... Oh yes. He had been a squishie back then.

Nefarious' fingers curled. Squishies. Creatures full of irrationality and bound to such weak bodies. Stupid, unpredictable. He hated them - yet he was just like them. Irrational, unpredictable, stupid. The shell may have changed, but part of him was still... organic. Prone to failure.

His grip around Lawrence' neck grew tighter as he pulled the other closer, almost as if he was scared that the other would disappear. He felt the butler tense up, another surprised sound escaping him.

"Sir...?"

"Sssh." Nefarious' optics narrowed. "Don't say anything." Red light flickered on metal. "Just... don't." He buried his face between arm and neck, closing his eyes. "Let this failure rest just a little longer."

"... No." Lawrence' optics opened to a slit. "It's enough."

"What enough, Lawrence?" The doctor turned his head a little, his voice reluctant. "Enough of this? Enough of me? Fine. Enough for you. But not for me. I haven't had enough."

"This is not what I mean." The butler took a deep breath. "You haven't been yourself, sir. Not at all."

"You mean I'm out of my mind?" A sneer came from the doctor. "Well, that's not something new."

"Wonderful you have realized that much, sir - but no."

"Then what?" Discontent accompanied Nefarious' voice. "What is enough?"

"I want an answer." As the doctor did not react, Lawrence continued. "Why do you address yourself as failure?"

The doctor's fingers clawed into Lawrence's shell, scratches following them. "Because I am."

"While I would normally agree with this, I do not this time." If the butler had had a lip, he would have bitten it. "It isn't like you to call yourself a failure, sir. So why?"

"... Stay quiet." The red light grew stronger.

Lawrence ignored Nefarious' order. "Why, sir? What -"

"STAY QUIET!" A harsh jolt and the butler was pushed way. Nefarious jumped onto his feet, his optics gleaming intensively. He was panting, even though he had no need for oxygen, his hand was clenched and shivering under the tension. "Why couldn't you just stay quiet? Why couldn't you just let me rest?" Small sparks encircled his fingers, clashing against each other and growing bigger. "It isn't your business - it's mine! So STOP ASKING!"

"No." The butler looked at the doctor, neither surprise nor unsettlement on his face - on the contrary. He was looking calmly at Nefarious, the blue gleam in his eyes even as ever. "It isn't your business alone. Not if you change that much."

"Nonsense!" The scientist's vocal processors were cracking. "I can handle it myself! I can take my own problems!"

"If that were true, I wouldn't need to be here." Lawrence stood up, straightening his coat. "You made me to help you, sir. To take care of things you cannot handle - and, if I may be so blunt, there have been enough incidents to prove this."

"But is this something I _have_ to handle myself! You can't help me with _it_. You CAN'T!"

"And what would _it_ be? What is _it_?" The butler took one step towards the doctor, then another. "What does _it_ mean?"

"IT MEANS THAT I CROSSED MY OWN PLANS!"

Silence. Nefarious' voice processors were cracking suspciously loudly as he held his throat. Then, he let go and stood there, his hands hanging loosely at his sides. "I... crossed my own plans." A swift turn and he stood with his back to his butler. "Do you remember when I sent Vorselon out to capture these Lombaxes before anything else?"

"Yes. Since he failed to destroy them on Terachnos, you sent him out to catch them. Why?"

"... You've been there. Yesterday I ordered him to go back to Terachnos in order to push down the annoying riot of some Terachnoids." A sneer came from the doctor. "Well, as it turned out, he had them _right_ in his grip. He was _this close_-" He raised his hand and put his index finger onto his thumb. "- to catching them. He _had_ them - and he told me that. But what did I do? I IGNORED IT!" The raised hand formed a fist. "If I hadn't been so stupid, these two squishies would be in my grip, right now, waiting for my decision on their fate. I could have had them out of my way forever!" His fist opened as it hung loosely beside his body once more. "I crossed my own plans. Aren't I stupid? I order something, nearly have it - and I prevent reaching the end myself." The doctor walked towards the wall and slid down, pulling his knees close. "Irrational, stupid. A failure." He raised the hand with which he had shot at his butler. There were still sparks around it. "I need to fix myself. Time to fix my head too, maybe."  
His gaze went to the side. "Vorselon said that one of the Lombaxes at least is dead. The old one. He said he saw the ship crashing onto one of the moons and believed that there was little chance he survived." A sneer escaped him. "He did get one, at least. ... Despite my stupidity." Leaning his head against the wall, the doctor stared at the ceiling before closing his optics. "What should I do? I screwed up - and I will screw up again. I know it." He whispered, his words no more than a hush. "Just what should I do, Lawrence, just what?"

The butler had slowly approached Nefarious as he had spoken and was now standing right before him. His gaze rested on the scientist, his fingers curling and opening at his sides. Lawrence opened his mouth, about to say something - but when it came to it, he looked aside and kept the words to himself. "... I have to go back, sir. Clank and the other caretaker are going to reactivate their systems soon." He directed his gaze on the doctor once more. "Do me a favor and don't destroy yourself while I'm gone, will you? I'd hate to see you more broken than you already are." Turning around, the butler headed towards the door.

It was then he felt something touching his hand.

Lawrence blinked, looking to his side. Blue claw-like fingers had wrapped around his hand, holding onto it so lightly as if they were afraid to break it. Surprised, the butler turned to the doctor who had lowered his head once more.  
"Don't go." The fingers moved a little. "I know you have to, but..." Nefarious raised his head a little. "... stay for a little longer."

The butler did not answer immediately. His gaze wandered between the hand and the doctor; then he turned away. "Sir. Earlier this evening, you said that you couldn't annihilate me, no matter what." He paused. "Did you mean it?"  
Silence. Moments passed without anything happening. Then, although first only hesitatingly, the grip around Lawrence's hand tightened. Sparks were jumping over from the other's hand on his, tickling him slightly.  
"I see." The butler watched them vanishing under the metal before he turned away. His hand closed around Nefarious', returning the sign. "I have to go now, sir." He let go of the other robot and walked towards the door; but before leaving the room, he stopped once more. "Don't worry. I will come back soon - and by the time I do, I will have taken care of everything you have requested." As no response came, the butler opened the door and stepped onto the corridor.

"Lawrence."

The robot stopped half-way. "Yes, sir?"

"Thanks."

The butler blinked out of surprise, but did not turn around. My, what a seldom word to come from his master. "You're welcome, sir. Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Actually... yes." Metal clashing lightly against each other could be heard as the doctor got back onto his feet. "If you dare to tell _anyone _about today..."

A chuckle escaped Lawrence. "Of course not. I would _never_ dream of doing so." A faint smirk on his face, he headed to the teleporter.

Time to catch a certain Lombax.


End file.
